


Ross is a pizza delivery boy and delivers his last pizza to Smith

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Alex wants to order pizza, with specific instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross is a pizza delivery boy and delivers his last pizza to Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fic isn't as good towards the end, kinda got distracted by tumblr. Also the first fic I've ever wrote

Smith laughed as stomach growled for the millionth time that night. He’d had a stressful day at work and decided to dial in for a pizza.

“Hello, I’d like to order a none pizza with left beef” He managed to stifle as he held back his laughter. Tumblr was the best website he’d ever come across. “Yes, I am being deadly serious, I do want none pizza with left beef. It is a thing. Tumblr said so. Oh and also, send the cutest delivery boy you’ve got please.” He chuckled as he put down the phone.

Smith was laughing so hard he hardly heard the doorbell ring as he fell off the sofa. He got up, scratching his head and shuffled to the door. He warily peered through the spy hole and grinned, the pizza guy was definitely cute. The guys had got it right. He opened the door and smiled at the stranger.

“Um. Here’s your pizza. None pizza with left beef.” He mumbled, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Thanks mate, let me just go and get my wallet” He turned around, and headed for the kitchen. He looked back as he got to the stair and said: “You look freezing, come and wait indoors”. He returned to the door and let him in, shutting the door behind him as he did so. “Now, how much do I owe you?”

“That would be £8.40 sir as you hardly ordered any toppings. Why did you order that?” he asked, full of curiosity.

“Well, have you ever heard of a website called tumblr? The man shouted from the kitchen. “I had to see if it was true for myself, and I was hungry.”  
The pizza boy was unsure where to look, holding the warm pizza in his hands. He glanced into the living room, it was pretty nice. On the coffee table lay a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass. Next to that lay a laptop, with tumblr wide open.

Smith returned from the kitchen, with a tenner in his hands. “Here you are. You can keep the change for being cuter than I expected” he giggled as he thrust the money into the man’s fingers. The pizza boy blushed a crimson red and stuttered out a small thank you to the customer. Alex took the pizza box off him and asked: “are you hungry? I know this pizza isn’t much, but I can order a new one. In all honesty, I just wanted to see if this thing actually existed.”

The delivery boy was too stunned to speak. First he had called him cute, now he was inviting him for a pizza. His day was getting better. “is this some kind of date?” He asked.

“I was thinking more of a friendly invitation, but it can be if you want it to be, I’ve got candles and there’s a florist down the road” He chuckled as he took the pizza into the living room and picked up the phone again. “Hey, go and pick a movie out from the shelf, actually, make it a romance at that.” Whilst Ross indulged himself in the whole movie store in Alex’s house, Smith dialled for another pizza.

“Hello yes, it’s me again, the none pizza with left beef guy. I’d like to order another pizza please, a large Hawaiian still with no sides. Thanks mate” Smith gave his head another scratch and walked over to Ross, who had a dvd in his hands. “What did you pick mate? Titanic. You have great taste” He laughed again, as he took the dvd out of the box and put it into the player. 

Alex pressed play and sat down next to Ross on the sofa. He carefully placed his arm around him on the sofa, being so careful that Ross didn’t even notice.

“How silly of me, I haven’t even asked your name” The ginger one thought suddenly, he looked at the delivery boy, and waited for an answer.

The delivery boy looked up at the strangers eyes, and replied “I’m Ross, but you can call me the cute delivery boy if you like”

Smith let out another chuckle and replied “So I’ll call you that then, because I don’t tell lies mate. I like you, you’re funny.”

Ross blushed, yet again, unsure what to say back apart from “What’s your name, handsome harry or something I’m guessing” as soon as it came out, he regretted it immediately. He stared at the tall man and smiled, making Smith feel weak at the knees.

“Nice try cute delivery boy, but I’m Alex. But you can call me handsome harry if you wish”.

The pair laughed and giggled for the whole night, eating the second pizza, the none pizza with left beef discarded next to them. The pair ended up falling asleep on each other, incredibly drunk.

When Alex awoke in the morning, the cute delivery boy was nowhere to be seen, but on the coffee was a little note.

Sorry, I had to leave for work, see you same time, same place next week? ~The cute delivery boy who really appreciated last night but also regrets drinking so much.  
Alex let out a little sigh and picked the note up and just held it in his hand. He had a brilliant idea for when Ross arrives next week, he was going to put down a load of candles and put on the corniest video possible, because he really enjoyed Ross falling asleep in his lap and laughing with him a lot.


End file.
